narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:YaijunRinnegan
Information you ask for "If Tasogare goal is to steal chakra and kekkei genkais I'm guessing you are thinking about creating a jutsu like the chimera technique"well somehow like,that,we are more on creating a Doujutsu for it,you know.And new Uchiha's are not allowed on the Wiki or Forums anymore,sorry.--Shien 09:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) If you want to join,I will do what you tell me to do with you char,even kill it,even if this is a little strange,but ok.--Shien 15:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Not really--Shien 07:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Come on Chatango right now Do what the title says.Lol Hello I see you must be a new user and you seem to be an interesting one.First of all please visit: http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ immediatly,second of all, if you submit your character on the companion forum i would ask you if you want to RP.--Shien 18:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I want to RP you because you remind me of myself when i first found this wiki and it would get out to be a very interesting battle if we are fair-play to eachother.By fair-play I mean respecting the rules of roleplaying like dont dodge every attack,let your oponnent decidee wheter the attack hits them or not etc.For more information about the rules got to the forum section of the companion fourum.And i will consider making an Okamizuka thanks for taking your time to read the message.--Shien 10:23, December 8, 2009 (UTC)I also made an organization named Tasogare,it is an organization that serves evil and you were the first man i thought of when i made it,if you want to join please contact me.--Shien 18:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I amm glad you will join my organization and no,you can not have just a link to your charater's page on the wikia,it has been restricted to do 2 weeks ago by Ten.But you CAN copy/paste from the wiki page any informations you will need to fill the necessary template you will find in Guide to how to Submit you character by AzureDragoon.Greetings--Shien 18:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Tasogare is an organization like Akatsuki,but it's goal is too gather special chakras (Bijuu chakra and Kekkei Genkais).It is even allied with Akatsuki,Shien Uchiha and Madara being very good friends,and Ryuuro Hyuga being a member of both (no,he is not undercover,nor he is a double agent).It's rivals are Hanmandang and any organization that serves peace.P.S.The guy you want to train with ,Kazeyo Fuyutama, Is the leader of Akatsuki,so he is allied with this organizationn.Greetings --Shien 08:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hmm,make a link to the fanon,well you click the http// button and allow anything and then copy/paste the link into the box and specify under which name it will appear on the page.That should be all.Always there for help--Shien 17:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes,seijuu,it takes a while,it took 2 weeks for me...after re-re-mades.It is harder than you think,but maybe you can go at it from the first time.--Shien 07:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) U can make a Kurosaki the more the merrier. But some admins already have (or had) issues with my Dojutsu, so just keep it as a regular/and or Mangekyou Kaminarigan.--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 04:42, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Kyosuke's Sensei Overall I have no problem having Kazeyo Fuyutama being your characters sensei, but I would have a single important condition. Your character Kyosuke, may have some issues being accepted by the majority of the Narutofanon community due to his odd origins. Despite this if you were to alter a few key parts of his abilities he could be a unique and interesting character. It says that he has a unique dojutsu that was formed from the Byakugan, Sharingan, and the Rinnegan, and that he can manipulate all of the elements (including elemental fusions). While I don't mind the dojutsu...I would have a request. In my opinion Kyosuke's eyes should not empower a fusion of all the dojutsu his bloodline, but a moderate abilities such as the visual perception of chakra and chakra points, and increased clarity. As for the elemental use, I'm afraid that your character would be banned if you could use all of the elements. To counter this, I noticed something about your character using divine wind and azure flame techniques. Personally I would find it interesting if once your character unlocked his mixed blood, mutated kekkei genkai that he lost the ability manipulate regular elements and could only use odd variations of the elements. Wind's would be "Divine Wind" and Fire's would be "Azure Flame." The variations on the elements you could make up later. To recap Kyosuke's bloodline would allow something on the line of: 1. Visual perception of chakra and points 2. Enhanced Clarity (Allows a user to identify quick moving objects quicker) 3. Variations on the elements (Because he can no longer use the originals) If your character can be developed to become something more unique and less like all the doujutsu blended together...my character Kazeyo Fuyutama will surely be his sensei. Now you have to salvage your character It would seem that you were hit up for godmodding. While I'm not surprised since you gave your character too many abilities(namely elements), I am willing to offer you a quick and easy way to fix the state of your character. If you do not desire my help you are free to stop reading here and have your character deleted. If you follow this laid out plan Kyosuke Hyuga will be saved, but it requires almost complete obedience to the following plan: 1. Make his mother just a normal Hyuga (Not a Hyuga-Uchiha Hybrid) 2. Make his father just a wolf demon (With no Beast Rinnegan) 3. His abilities can revolve around the following: --->Wild Beast Trigrams (Decent Idea) --->Byakugan (Think about changing the description of the dojutsu) --->Chakra of the Divine Race (Excellent, but consider making it impossible to mold normal elemental chakra) --->Demon Sword (Should explain any abilities it may have) --->Wolf Summons (Nice way to round out the character) 4. His abilities shouldn't include the following: --->Sharingan (The site isn't really allowing anymore sharingan users at the moment) --->Rinnegan (Unnecessary power for you character) --->Crystal Element (If you want a character with crystal, make another character) If you can adhere to the following, your character shouldn't be up for deletion anymore and will be ready for tutelage under Kazeyo Fuyutama. I wish you luck on reviving your character on this site. Divine Beast Eye Well literally it would be on the lines of Kamujuugan or Kamijuugan (Both use 神獣眼 as their kanji), but this sounds would be incorrect so I suggest that you go with Seijuugan (聖獣眼). This means Sacred Beast Eye and isn't as thrown together as the former. of course! WAHOO!--Ice Kitsune 02:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) kk thanks and ur welcome. remember what the Two Tails does. It gives the user animal like abilties, like the Inuzuka clan.--Ice Kitsune 02:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ALERT! The animal abilities are around even without his cloak u know--Ice Kitsune 03:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) hmmm the two tailed dog increases it's hosts senses such as the sense of smell and hearing to near super human level. and like the nine tails it's can create a chakra cloak. If the user has enough control it can create a replica of the Two Tailed dog's true form, and is able to fire off destruction balls. And it gives the user a Unique healing abilties that can heal broken bones, restore blood etc. But they cannot be used on the host. as such he has enhanced healing of his own.--Ice Kitsune 04:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) alright--Ice Kitsune 05:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I was wrong The Two Tails doesn't have healing abilties. sorry. He still has his own enhanced healing but he can't heals others--Ice Kitsune 07:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Not a Problem It's cool, and don't beat yourself up over it, it was your first draft. If you have anymore errors and need help, just ask! :) --TTS 18:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) please donot edit my articles Please refrain from editing my articles...its very rude to do, with out my permission--'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (speak to me| ) 19:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Its cool, i just get annoyed from people editing my things and not asking me 1st.....the last guy who did it, tried to add a crazy curse mark to my ninja, and he kept doing it even after i reverted it back. so yeah, and thanks about the compliment about my chakra alchemy ability. --'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (speak to me| ) 19:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) U can't I dnt like wolves and the False Tailed Beasts r based on the chinese Zodiac--Ice Kitsune 21:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) not really. it's only abilities are enhanced senses, chakra cloak, and enhanced healing of the user--Ice Kitsune 23:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ask Ten. I used to know but I forgot.--Ice Kitsune 00:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) takes awhile--Ice Kitsune 01:19, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Kyosuke's Sensei I have no problem with Kazeyo Fuyutama being your character's sensei now...all you have to do is make sure your approved on the forums (If your not already) and message me when you want to start a Rp. One more thing....why did you choose my character? um what's that Demonic Redemption for?--Ice Kitsune 03:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) alrigh wouldn't use that in combat tho.--Ice Kitsune 03:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) hmm anything the user wants, so long as it ain't godmodded--Ice Kitsune 06:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) sure and the same is going on with me and Umi. She belongs to my friend, Umi-chan--Ice Kitsune 04:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) enhanced strength. then u can come up with anything u want that aint godmod--Ice Kitsune 05:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm not allowing it It resembles Vizards too much. Don't do it--Ice Kitsune 01:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) hell yeah -.- --Ice Kitsune 21:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) go to the chat. He's always there. http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ --Ice Kitsune 21:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Itachi 24 hi this is itachi 24 thanks for reading my noes rasengan and about that element i didn't want to use Lightning for this raengan any other thing to say tell me hey hey i had an idea about a character named Hyden Ryuzuka if that's cool with you hey sorry i didnt leave my name about Hyden Ryuzuka Itachi 24 Itachi 24 about the Seijuugan what does it look like how do you get that box like naruto and others where their pic's are inside About teh Crystal Release what Elements make it do u think u can get a pic for Seijuugan it would help others understand what it look's like Itachi 24 can u give him a almost sasuke kinda look i'll make the page right now can u make hyden a sword user i made the page for him can u delete the black hair thing i put anything for the text sorry i didn't use the hyden guy u can use him as u wish i have new idea's for a person his name is Dante Takahashi sorry i didn't use hyden i just wanted to help u with a name for a person yeah the Phoenix release is almost like blaze release the flames are hotter atleast. make hyden cool for both of us your friend Itachi 24 hi friend can you make me a box for my character Dante Takahashi can u add a extra box for kekkei genkai thanks oh can u tell me how to make thoese box's and how to put the pic's for character's in their Life is... Life is sort of an omnipotent being in my fan-fic Naruto: Bundo Shinsei. If you look at my profile, you'll notice that all the articles I create pertain to it. --TreattheSickness 23:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) All set He is all set, but you don't have to RP on the forums. We lifted the ban of RP's on the wikia. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry about that i just started and i am a fresh noob and still lerning but please dont get me band from itachi 24 hey hows it going can you do me a favor in need a box for my character Dante Takahashi can u make his age 16 and can you get the pic of madara's brother as he's for me and a box for his sharingan and Mangekyo sharingan and for his chakra type can you put Fire,Lightning,Water amd Blaze. Itachi 24 he is half uchiha i was going to make him naruto's Cousin so i need permision to give him Sharinag ok how about giving him rinnegan " Sorry i dont know how to spell it my favorite is sharingan" okay thats a good idea can you help me with a name for it " your a really cool person on here thanks Friend if you dont mind me calling you my friend" okay i would love to join with your rp i dony know how to make the info box or that other fancy stuff for the page im still trying to learn how i got an idea for a dojutsu i dont have a name for it but it can use Amaterasu and for Genjutsu it uses that move Danzo uses when he was Fighting Sasuke okay how about the Dojutsu you made can he use it that page is alittel confusin do i just start talking on there how about that Hybrid dojutsu you gave your character okay thanks for that name for the Eyes how about we make a clan with those eyes and some jutsu for them no i havent im about to i was going to start on Takagan. yes you can edit the takagan page it is like it yours and mine since you help me with the name and gave me the idea so those can be his Kekkie Genkai Yin Release Yang Release and Takagan can u make a info box so i can get started and the thing for the content and other stuff like that so we can use him in your RP" so what did you change on takagan can you get a picture for dante for me and a box Hey what do you think is the Elements that make up the dark release thanks i will get started so we can use him in your RP how do i edit his personal box i was going to give him some jutsu's Its okay im a bad teacher to but you can still tell me for jutsu's you can give him some regular water jutsu and for lightning that jutsu Killer bee uses with his swords and for his trump jutsu Chidori Rasengan chidori katana and some genjutsu can you still tell me how to do it myself and can you give him that sword style killer bee uses i like sowrds so i atleast want him to be a sword user too. Okay i will try its the second green puzzle pice right got it hey check out dante tell me if anyting else need to be improved okay ill check my spelling can you tell me what the gaurdian armor is okay so do you mind if i copy that from him hey is see your working on your on characters have you seen the Yang release cresent moon i made for dante your characters are awsome i got an idea for the takagan i was going to make it like naruto demon eyes but with a dark red color and about the yin release what type of jutsu can be made from that i think its good energy right. hey i was just looking at keshi why does it have to things for owner one of them is blank aw man can you fix dante my computer lost power when i was adding a jutsu sorry thanks for that hey can you find a picture for dante i was going to try to make the takagan OMG thats cool im a huge devil may cry fan that is a good pic of dante to use for him since his name is dante LOL can you put that in his box the sword would be cool to give him and i will change the apperance section okay i will get started on his sword okay im finished with the sword check it out Itachi 24 02:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Itachi 24Itachi 24 02:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey friend sorry i was gone for a while ill probaly make another character as soon as i can think of a name probaley a girl hey about the gruop dont 15 missions seem hard for a week and how about their other goal is to stop sasuke and his group taka oh i was just wondering about that im trying to think of a character name for a girl she's dante's littel sister she's 18 years old her name is Rose takahashi okay i just need a box her nature is gonna bee water, wind, earth, and wood and Hurricane Release im gonna try to find a picture now nevermind i think crystal release is better Itachi 24 01:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Itachi 24 Itachi 24 01:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I think.... It would seem that you're asking me to make a Fuyutama...but I'm not sure. If you are indeed you will need to present me with a rough overview of the character without the addition of being a Fuyutama for me to look over. If I think the character is decent enough in depth and originality, I will consider this creation. Unfortunately if you were asking me something else all together...I have just wasted a substantial amount of your time. Kazeyo 18:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, so a brief overview of the character. Perhaps how they are a Fuyutama (might want to read the page over to find a way to fit them in), what their association with Kyoukokugakure is and what it will mean, etc. I look forward to seeing what you come up with. hm... ask Ten. He'll have better answers.--Hiding in the shadows 00:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) then ask Sei--Hiding in the shadows 00:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Godmodded? --Celtic22 22:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) is it better now?--Celtic22 22:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Itachi 24 hes cool ive been looking at him and seeing what hes like im going to make a charcter that is a decindent of a uchiha what do u think of the two jutsu's i just made. yeah i read the policy for the uchiha creation my character is going to have eternal mangekyo but its going to be in a way that he can only use it for atleast 45 min it's like going to be kind of hard to explain maybe for dante's sister rose i need to think of an name for my character yeah the way his eternal MS is that he's mother tried to implant a MS into his but it change to were he can activate it for 45 Minuts each day and lets him use Izanagi and use infintie Tsukumoi and telportation ninjutsu like madara and it really slows down his MS from going Blind. okay ill see if i can explain in a easy way its like he tried to obtain EMS but when he was transplanting a Mangeyo Sharingan it never was transplanted all the way so it gave him a Incomplete EMS which only lets him change his MS to EMS for 45 minuts each day. hey i have a great name for my character " Hiro Nakamura " A problem maker Hi, umm i think that one guy little kid neko has messed with Ryoku Ikazuchiwithout premission from Ryoku Ikazuchi himself. Last time i saw that character it didnt have quotes like Secks? Yes plox(smirk) and he messed with his overhead quote. Im not sure if hes a problem maker but im scared he might mess with other articles. Ur an admin right if so can you do something about. Thanks - Fahuem gary 23:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok but im sure most people dont way 950 pounds that are 5'10 I i sworn he overhead quote was changed. -Fahuemgary 23:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and im sorry if im being a annoyance to you or a burden. I just dont want things like that to happen to anyone. Sorry for wasting your time -Fahuem gary 23:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks :) Whatz up hey do you know how to do these thing with characters and jutsu. Itachi 24 21:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Itachi 24Itachi 24 21:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Whatz up hey do you know how to do these thing with characters and jutsu. Itachi 24 21:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Itachi 24Itachi 24 21:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Whatz up hey do you know how to do these thing with characters and jutsu. Itachi 24 21:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Itachi 24Itachi 24 21:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) The way they did the info box is diffrent do you know how to make characters and jutsu Thank you. Thanks that means alot, :) -Fahuemgary 19:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yea, but i dont know how Role play....-Fahuem gary 22:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok, is there anything else? -Fahuem gary 22:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Is there anything else to it I mean? Any Rules or Restrictions? -Fahuemgary 01:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh I get it now. I dont know when but i would like a RP battle. What Chacacter do you wanna fight with? -Fahuem gary 02:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) All of them are very intresting but i like the Kagome Yamasaki character alot so ill go with her. -Fahuem Sure, I will go with Kado Ryuzuka -Fahuem Sure, and about Shikoumaru Mazuka i thinks he good but doesnt he and some of your other character have some of the same jutsu? I also like his goal to be become a shinobi lord and doesnt he have Orginal Taifugan, oh and you should add to his personaility, appearance, and background. -Fahuem gary 02:31, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh my bad, sorry -Fahuem gary 02:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok sorry, oops did it again, k thanks -Fahuem gary 02:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) How bout that RP battle? k Taifugan Hmm, well, if you want that's okay, however, only make one, and make it to where the person only awakens it in one eye (it can be awakened in one eye or both), cuz I wanted Ryun to be the unique one that awakens them in both. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Itachi 24 hey can you tell me how io do this new thing with the creation for characters. okay i'll try asking ten tailed fox. sorry i havent read them but im going to now i just got my computer back to working again hey have you read the new tsukuyomi i got the idea when i was watching ghost rider friday. their both cool thanks i was trying to find that but i couldnt OMG thanks for making the box for hiro how did you do it okay i was going to use this for his pic since he's a decendent from the uchiha and sasuke's family. .